


Operation: Flash Drive

by BlackKaitou



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Double Duck - Freeform, Gen, Only not mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Donald is on a mission to retrieve a Flash Drive for the Agency, to bad his Uncle is also there. Luckily he has his partner.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Operation: Flash Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short that I was playing with while working. Had to write it when I accidentally answered in Portuguese instead of Italian. Might add more to this might not. Been trying to figure out a series for awhile now.....
> 
> Also very quick editing will go back over when I get off work.
> 
> Fixed the spelling issues. Think its good for now

"Donald?"

Donald freezes the voice sending a chill down his back, of course he would be here. Turning he smiles.

"Uncle Scrooge. I wasn't expecting you here."

"And I you lad. This isn't your usual social circle." His uncle says pointingly.

Donald swallows and shrugs, "well you know. Your secretary didn't think you would except the invite so she asked if I would go." The lie comes easily.

Scrooge's brows farrow, "did she?"

"Yeah. These kinda of things wouldn't happen if you just told her of what you did."

Scrooge huffs, "That's what I'm paying her for."

Donald sighs, hiding his relief at the predictableness of his Uncle.

_ "You need to get out of their Partner."  _ Uno's voice urges in the com of the suit. 

_ "Give me a moment." _ He thinks back.

_ "You need to get the device soon."  _ Uno reminds and goes silent.

Donald huffs crossing his arms, a dog walks up looking like new money. His face looking hopeful.

"Hello. Are you the McDucks?" The Italian gentleman says to Donald and his uncle, a champagne flute in his hand. Scrooge beside him turns to look at the man. Donald nods to the man.

"Sim, como você?" Donald asks freezing as soon as he realizes his mistake.

On the com Donald swears he could hear Uno face palming. Clearing his throat Donald straightens and steps forward, hand out stretch. This time in Italian he asks,

"Sorry about that. We are. How are you?"

The man relaxes looking relieved and takes the hand, "I am doing well. I was hoping I could talk with you over a possible sponsorship."

"Certainly." Donald looks to his Uncle who is looking at him a little surprised, "he wants to talk about a sponsorship"

Scrooge quickly pushes aside his confusion and goes into business mode using Donald as a translator.

The man leaves happy with a follow up appointment. Sighing Donald looks around for his target.

"When did you learn Italian?" Scrooge asks.

"Huh?" Donald tips his head at his uncle spotting his target, a guinea hen in a lavender dress.

"Italian Lad. When did you learn it."

"College." Donald answers inching away, "I'm kinda hungry I'm just going to-" Donald walks away from his uncle who stomps his cane.

Taking a breath Donald slips behind the column,  _ got visual. _

_ "Good. The client still is a no show. But don't expect that for long. Just switch the drives and get out of there. It is in the purse." _

_ "Right."  _ Donald thinks and slinks behind a table following the hen.

Seeing a group approaching Donald stumbles out from behind the table right into the group's path. Knocking into them he falls against the hen who shrieks in protest. In the motion he reaches into the purse holding the new drive and grabs the old drive. 

Item acquired he withdraws his hand from the purse and slips the drive into his cumberband.

"Sorry sorry." He quacks in apology. The hen shoves him away.

"The nerve." She says shrill stomping away.

Rubbing his neck he looks to the man he bumped into.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah."

"Donald!" Scrooge walks up, "can't you keep your feet on the ground."

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge." Donald says walking with his uncle who heads for the entrance.

"Honestly. This is why I don't take you to Asgard."

"I thought it was because me and Dells were too destructive."

"Exactly." Scrooge points at Donald as they leave.

Donald shrugs and goes to part ways with his uncle who grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bus stop."

"Bah we'll take the car."

"Really Uncle Scrooge it's fine." Donald tries to slow his Uncle down.

"Why waste your money. Besides I want to talk with you about this sponsorship." Scrooge says as the limo crashes into a crash can.

"Can't we…"

"Mi scusi." A voice calls out to them making the pair pause. Donald's eyes widen as Uno walks up to them.

"Can you tell me where you are going?" Uno asks in Italian to Donald, gesturing around the area, with a faux expression of distress.

"Ah yes." Donald slips his arm out of his Uncle's grip. "It's this way." Donald points in a random direction, answering in Italian.

"I'll see you later Uncle." Donald looks to Uno and says, "let's go." He steps away and waits for Uno to join him. Walking away Donald and Uno talk random sentences to each other. Once out of sight Donald sighs leaning against his friend.

"That was close." He says pulling out the flash drive." 

"You're telling me. Just as you left the client showed up."

Donald blanches at that, "thank Hoot for that."

Uno nods and examines the drive, "we should get back." 

Nodding Donald straightens and follows Uno back to the car.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sim, como você? - yes, how are you? (Portuguese)  
> Mi scusi - Excuse me (italian)


End file.
